Villains in a Cottage
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: Fluttershy was doing her usual routine with Discord when Twilight sends three of the most destructive villains to her cottage! Celestia had decided to put them in her care and make them apart of Equestrian society. But how can they with Sombra chopping on chocolate ice cream and Tirek and Chrysalis fighting all the time? R&R please
1. The Beginning of the Torture

**Hey guys! My sister, SonicCraftFan99, and I are doing a collaborated fic with Fluttershy and some of the villains. We are switching off chapter by chapter and she wrote the first one. I hope you enjoy it!**

**All characters belongs to Hasbro!**

Fluttershy was in her cottage, feeding her group of bunnies. Once she was done, she counted them all. She had 11 out of 12 of them... wait 11!? She looked around frantically for her missing bunny. It was Angel. He never skipped a meal before and the yellow Pegasus was worried.

"Angel!" she called quietly. "Where are you?"

There was no response. She called again and again but there was no reply. She flew around the cottage, in her garden and even on the road that was near the Everfree Forrest but there was no sign of her prised Angel. Fluttershy wanted to scream or cry at this moment. Her dearest Angel, a bunny that was defiant yes but she loved him so much.

She walked back into her cottage with her head down which cause her to bump into Discord. The creature frowned looking down at her. He has been friends with the Pegasus for a while now and didn't like to see her upset.

"Fluttershy tell me, what's wrong?" he asked as the pony looked up at the creature.

"I can't find Angel.." she responded causing Discord to frown.

"Oh you mean that little white bunny that keeps scowling at me."

"Yes! Have you seen him?"

"I may or may not have put him in the freezer."

Fluttershy's face went to worry as she raced to her fridge and opened the freezer. Her precious Angel was trapped in a giant red popsicle. She took it out and frowned as Discord teleported behind her. He smiled sheepishly as the Pegasus said.

"Fix him please."

"You don't need that bunny!" Discord exclaimed. "I can give you a new pet like a hamster or a kitten or even a giant butterfly you can ride on OH! Or even a-"

"Discord!"

"Look, I hate that rabbit."

"You could try talking to him."

"He won't cooperate! Every time I talk to him, he throws something at me."

"Can you both try to work something out?"

"Fine."

The creature sighed before taking Angel out of his flavorful prison. The Pegasus smiled as she cuddled her bunny. Angel hugged back as a knock came at the door. Fluttershy walked to the door to see Twilight, Spike and a really large cage being covered and levitating by the alicorn.

"Hello Fluttershy! Sorry for coming unannounced but I have a big task for you."

"It's okay Twilight." she smiled, her eyes still on the cage. "What is it?"

"I need you to watch something for me." She spoke, taking the covering off the cage to see a snarling King Sombra. He was growling like a dog who had a severe amount of rabies. Fluttershy moved back from the cage, in danger of being bit as Discord moved closer and patted the evil unicorn's head.

"He's adorable! Like a devious, growling, dangerous puppy! Can we keep him Fluttershy? Can we?"

"Um... are you sure it safe Twilight?"

"Positive!" Twilight chirped. "Just don't let him leave the cage and make sure you feed him. If anything bad happens call me, Spike or animal control."

And with that, the alicorn and dragon left, leaving the Pegasus and the two villains alone.

"We should assign jobs! OH!" Discord exclaimed, raising his hand as if he was a child in school. "I have dibs on feeding him!"

"Ok." Fluttershy giggled. Angel stared at the cage in anger before sticking his tongue out at the pony inside. Sombra hissed as the bunny with caused him to rush over to his caretaker in fright.

The unicorn chuckled as Discord made cotton candy and chocolate milk appear and handed it to the king.

"Here you go! Eat up!"

"I don't eat this disgusting stuff you call food. I'm a king. I deserve a meal." Sombra finally said as Discord moved the stuff away from him.

"Yes off course how silly of me! Brb!"

Discord disappear then came back with a tray filled with noodles a some pink stuff. He gave it to the unicorn, which caused him to frown and asked. "What is this?!"

"Cotton Candy Alfredo, freshly cooked and served to your liking."

Sombra frowned before throwing it at the creature and laughing. Discord felt heartbroken as he fell on the floor and crawled to Fluttershy.

"Sombra, you need to apologize to Discord." she stated as Sombra rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Please."

"Look peasant, I don't apologize to anyone especially any underlings."

Fluttershy frowned as Discord began to cry.

"I worked so hard on that dish! I put my heart and soul- wait did you just call me an underling?! I am the LORD OF CHOAS! I am NOT a peasant! OR anyone that should be bowing to YOU! I ,at least, don't have to be trapped in a cage like an animal at a petting zoo! Now, apologize to me."

"No."

"Do it!"

"No."

Discord pouted at the unicorn and walked away as Fluttershy walked up to him and asked. "Well what do you want to eat?"

Before Sombra could answer, Chrysalis teleported in and started closing the curtains. The Pegasus stared in confusion as Discord squealed.

"Chrisy!"

He hugged her as Chrysalis frowned. "Hi Discord."

She then shoved the creature off of her before walking over to Fluttershy and saying.

"You need to hide me."

"What? Why?" she replied as the changeling sighed.

"Twilight's trying to capture me."

Suddenly, the mentioned alicorn came in and smiled. "Victory!" She then used her magic to teleport the changeling into the cage Sombra was in.

"Watch them both for me, ok."

Twilight smiled, and without hearing a response from the Pegasus, just left.

"Welcome to my world." Discord said. "Being imprison for 1000 year plus a season is no fun."

The two caged villains looked at Discord strangely before the unicorn's stomach growled.

"Oh!" gasped Fluttershy." I forgot you were hungry. What was it that you wanted?"

"Chocolate ice cream." he said as the Pegasus frowned.

"I don't have any."

Sombra sighed as Discord smiled and made a container of the creamy cold good appear and handed it to the king. He smiled before chowing it down, not caring that he'll get a brain freeze after eating.

Chrysalis scowled. She did not want to be trapped in a cottage with the Element of Kindness, a chaotic creature and a chocolate ice cream loving mad pony so she tried teleporting out but there was no success. The changeling, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere, sighed and sat down as the king finished his ice cream.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" he screamed, falling on his side and causing Discord laughed.

Fluttershy giggled a bit at the scene before a knock came at the door. She opened it to see Twilight once more with another big cage. She placed it down on the floor before turning to Fluttershy.

"Sorry if this is too much to handle but can you watch Lord Tirek for me?"

"Yes but why do I have to take care of them?" the Pegasus asked curiously.

"You see, I've been thinking if you could reform Discord, why not the others? Plus they were attacking the Princess' castle and she set me a letter saying 'get them off my castle!' and being her student/ co-princess, it's my duty to help her."

"Ok." she replied, now sort of knowing why she's bringing all these cages that made her living room look really cluttered.

"Also," Twilight added. "You're really good with taking care of animals."

As she finished her sentence, the alicorn started walking to the door. Before exiting Discord stopped her.

"Wait!" he shouted. "So how long are these guys staying here?"

"As long as it take to reform them so they can be members of pony society." Twilight responded as she opened the door. "Good night."

Once the alicorn closed the door, Discord sighed.

"I can't believe this! I have to share this cottage with them!"

"It shouldn't be that bad." Fluttershy stated.

"What wrong with living with us?!" exclaimed Sombra. "I am a great roommate."

"More like a cell mate." Chrysalis said rolling her eyes as Tirek growled.

"Shut UP! I'm trying to dream about world conquest!"

"Yeah because you know you can't do it in reality." the queen chuckled as Tirek barked.

"Hey! You failed too!"

"At least I was close to doing it."

"SO WAS I!"

"But-"

"I think it's time we all go to sleep." Fluttershy butted in. "Don't you all think so?"

She smiled before heading up to her bedroom and turning off the light. Discord curled up like a cat before resting on Fluttershy's couch, closest to Tirek's cage. Chrysalis didn't sleep, she just stared at the room and rubbing her stomach. She was hungry. Unlike regular ponies, she fed off of love and she didn't feel that much here.

Chrysalis groaned before laying on the cold cage floor and going to bed. The next day started with a loud trumpet and cymbals.

"WAKE UP!" Discord shouted, shaking his roommates awake. "WAKE UP!"

"Discord..." Chrysalis frowned. "Shut up..."

"WAKE UP!" he continued screaming as Fluttershy walked down the steps. He turned to her. "Good morning Fluttershy!"

The trio of villainy covered their ears as Discord coming screaming.

"WAKE UP!"

"Discord." the Pegasus said. "I think they had enough."

"Oh ok!" the creature responded before teleporting the instruments away. "How is everyone this loving morning?"

Sombra groaned. "Angry"

"I want to choke you." Tirek threatened as Chrysalis sighed.

"Hungry."

"Well I'm feeling good." Fluttershy chirped. "Now what do you all want for breakfast."

"Love."

"Power."

"Ice cream!"

"Okay." Fluttershy smiled before saying. "I can't give you love or power but I can get ice cream."

"Yes!" Sombra piped as Discord made another container of ice cream appear and handed it to Sombra, who immediately snatched it and started eating it quickly.

The other two villains groaned before laying back down. Tirek sighed and looked at the changeling.

"This is your fault."

"MINE! How?" Chrysalis shouted.

"It was your idea to attack Canterlot castle."

"Yeah but you were the one who took some of the power from the birds around there!"

"If I took pony magic, the guards would come after me!"

As the two continued to argue, Sombra finished his ice cream and screamed.

"BRAIN FREEZE!"

The king fell on his side once more as Discord laughed his head off. Discord continued to laugh out loud as Chrysalis and Tirek began fighting. Even though it looked stupid because there were bars in front of them but they got descent hits on each other.

The Pegasus just shook her head, knowing that it will take more than a episode or even a chapter to get this group in check but for now she will have to get used to have rowdy villains in her cottage.


	2. Bob the MMIF

**I wrote this next chapter :D! Thanks to all the people who reviewed on the last chapter, you guys are awesome and I hope you all enjoy!**

**All of these amazing characters belongs to Hasbro except for Bob. He's mine.**

Later that day, Chrysalis rubbed her empty belly as she stared to the top of the cage. Sombra was chopping down his tenth container of ice cream with Discord was sitting on a stool, playing chess with a magical, invisible force. Tirek was playing a sad, sorrowful song on a harmonica he found and Fluttershy sat on her couch petting Angel. All the while, everything was calm until the draconequus broke the silent with a shout.

"King me!"

The unknown force angrily tossed the game over its unidentified shoulder, causing all the pieces to fly around, abruptly stopping the centaur's song and ending the unicorn's loud chewing. It then took out a checker game and Discord scoffed.

"Nice try. But I'm not in the mood for a rematch."

It then threw the box at him and marched out the door in anger, The draconequus went to the window, opened it, and shouted after him.

"Yeah! And don't come back!"

He slammed the window shut, causing the glass to break. Fluttershy gasped as Angel glared at Discord. The Lord of Chaos glared back at the stubborn bunny but snapped his fingers to put the item he destroyed back together again. He then went back to the stool as Tirek continued his mournful song.

The white rabbit smiled in satisfaction as the Pegasus got up from her seat. As she headed into the kitchen, Angel got out of his seat and stared daggers at the draconequus. The creature crossed his arms and looked down at the rabbit sternly. They stared at each other for a solid minute before the king interrupted the deathly silence.

"You do realize you're messing with a rabbit, right?"

Discord looked up at the trapped unicorn and stated. "You don't understand! That bunny is deathly. His name may be Angel, but he is anything but!" he snapped his claw to trap Angel in a cage. His legs were strapped down with chains so that he couldn't move while his stubby arms were linked together with little handcuffs. "There! That way he won't destroy us with his bunny karate. We may rest for another day. No need to thank me."

As the being of chaos bowed at his own handy work, the other three villains just glared at him. How would a small bunny do anything to hurt anyone? They probably thought but since they hadn't been here long enough to see that Angel is a stubborn, no good bunny like Discord, Fluttershy and even ourselves know and love, they had decided to wait and see.

Anyways, the timid yellow Pegasus returned with four plates of chocolate chip cookies and a bowl of carrots. As she made her way through the living quarters, humming a melodious tune about music in the treetops, her hoof hit something small and hard. She looked down and gasped to see her beloved pet in a cage. She turned to the villains.

"Who did this?"

Tirek, Sombra, and Chrysalis all pointed in Discord's direction, which caused the lord of chaos to grunt in distaste.

"Could you please let him go?" she asked politely.

"Hmm...I don't know. I did tell you that I hate him." he replied, arms crossed.

"Why do you hate him?" Tirek had to ask, for the verification of him and the others.

"It's probably because Angel receives more attention than him. He's jealous." the changeling queen suggested, causing the centaur to scoff.

"Why would that be the reason? He is a being who needs nopony to prove to him that he is cared about."

Discord blushed. "T-That's right!"

Suddenly, the queen felt something that tasted fantastic on her tongue. It danced gracefully on the tip like a ballerina during a recital. It was love and it was coming from Discord? Oh well, she didn't even have to know the reason why he was feeling it but as long as it's satisfying her hunger for admiration, she didn't care. As she kept feeding, the draconequus snapped his claw and got Angel out of the cage.

The bunny stuck out his tongue at him and hugged Fluttershy's hoof. She smiled as she nuzzled Angel, causing the changeling to pass out with how much love was now radiating through the room.

"Now, since it's been a while since any of us had eaten, I brought some cookies!"

"Alright first off, I'm already full." the queen stated, rubbing her full belly.

"And second," Tirek added. "Sombra already had ice cream! More than a village could eat in a entire day!"

"Okay!" the king shouted. "First off, that was mean and you should learn how the count." he moved all of his ice cream containers in the centaur's direction. " And secondly." he then shoved one of them in Discord's face. "it's empty. Refill it now."

The creature pushed it away. "Sorry, no can do!"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get a belly ache." Fluttershy stated.

Sombra laughed. "Yeah right." then his tone became serious. I'm a king, I get what I want when I want it. Which means you give me my ice cream now or I mercilessly destroy you all!"

"I can just put myself back together! So you can destroy me a million times and I'll still be fine." Discord said with a smirk of confidence. "Watch." and it was that moment which he popped like a balloon, his limbs scattering all over the place like a falling tower of building blocks. He sighed as Sombra began to laugh. "That didn't go as planned..." Fliuttershy shrieked in terror and Angel repetitively kicked the draconequus' head just out his own entertainment. "Ow! Ow! OW! Stop that you stupid rabbit!"

While Fluttershy was helping Discord put himself back into a whole and Sombra and Chrysalis watch the scene of the bunny kicking the creature's head like a soccer ball in amusement, Tirek was looking towards the plates of cookies. He stretched out his arms and tugged the tray towards him. He took all of the treats off the pieces of china and ate them as he took them off one by one.

"Hey!" Discord yelled, causing the centaur to stop in the midst of his eating. The head of the draconequus, that had stopped rolling across the floor by Angel, looked towards Fluttershy. "My tail isn't on my head. I'm suppose to be in that area."

"Sorry..." the Pegasus apologized as she began taking off the limbs that she had connected earlier and turning the serpent-like body around.

Then she began placing the arms and legs back on. After she was done, Fluttershy placed the head back on but squealed in fright at her own work. Why? She accidentally placed the legs and arms in the wrong places and they were switched. This meant that the horse leg and dragon leg were in the opposite ways and were his arms while his eagle claw and lion paw were the legs. However, the creature wasn't phased by this. He turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you Fluttershy!" he thanked. "I feel like a whole new draconequus!"

"...you're welcome?" she replied uncertainly as he flew up the stairs. She then turned to the tray to see that it was completely empty. "You ate all the cookies?"

Chrysalis and Discord's still dismantled antler pointed to Tirek, who grabbed the horn and snapped it in half. Discord cried out in pain from upstairs and teleported into the room, a stern expression on his face.

The chaotic being had then grabbed his unicorn horn out of the ground and bopped the centaur in the head with it. He then growled and did the same thing to his attacker with the broken antler. After a while of the two playing their version of Whack-A-Mole, they began to basically fight like demented cats through the solid bars. The changeling queen chanted for the two to continue their struggle while the unicorn king was sadly licking the little ice cream he had left like it was the last morsel of food there was left in the wide world of Equestria.

"P-please...!" the Pegasus begged softly. "...stop."

Suddenly, a power force magically shocked the two fighting creatures and knocked them onto the ground. Everyone turned to face the being but to their surprise nopony was there. Except the magical force from earlier holding up a taser victoriously.

Discord pouted. "M.M.I.F, what did I tell you? You left the cottage and you can't come back!"

"...what?" Chrysalis asked as everybody else gave the chaotic being a confused look.

"You know. M.M.I.F., My Magical Invisible Friend. Haven't any of you had one before?" Discord asked, acting as if this being was the most talked about thing in the world.

Everyone shook their head, causing the lord of chaos to slam his head against the floor since his limbs were, at the moment, completely numb.

"Alright then...Fluttershy, Sombra, Chrissy, Tirek, Mr. Raging Rabbit, that is M.M.I.F #23 or Bob for short. Bob this is Fluttershy, Sombra, Chrissy, and Tirek. Don't worry about the rabbit, he's insignificant."

Bob shook hooves (hands in Tirek's case) with them and then he vanished, the taser dropping to the ground as if no one was there. The pegasus' eyes widened as she turned to Discord, who was no longer restrained to the floor.

"Where'd he go?" she asked.

"Probably to the recesses of my mind. That's what they always do when they aren't actively having fun or playing with anypony. I always had fun with him when I was trapped in stone for a thousand years and a season. It made things a little less boring."

"Oh."

"So who want cookies!?" he snapped his paw, which was currently his foot, to reveal a tray of the freshly baked treats. Fluttershy smiled and was about to grab one but the entire tray was taken away with a flash of bright light. The draconequus moved around and stretched like a rubber band before shouting. "Bob! Those weren't for you!" he then crossed his feet. "Bob...so greedy." he looked at his uncaged friend. "you know what I mean?"

"No." the Pegasus said rather blankly before going back in the kitchen to prepare dinner.


	3. Complete Randomness in the Cottage

**Hey guys, sorry for the short delay for this chapter. But my sister was too busy with other stories to post it. Anyways, I hope you like it with all its fourth wall breaking goodness!**

The villains were bored. Even Discord, who was always playing with something wasn't doing anything. Fluttershy came into view with a tray of tea and cucumber sandwiches and placed it on the coffee table. She then looked over at the four.

"What wrong?" She asked.

"I'm bored!" Chrysalis shouted as her stomach growled. She blushed. "And hungry..."

"I demand entertainment!" Sombra commanded. Discord smiled.

"Entertainment, you say! I'll give you entertainment and smother you with it!"

The lord of chaos snapped his fingers before shrinking to Angel's size and as the bunny hopped by, jumped on his back and rode him like a cowboy to a wild bull. Angel shrieked before running around the room, frantically trying to shake Discord off of him. The villains laughed in excitement as the bunny continued to dash around the living area.

Fluttershy reached for Angel and placed the draconequus on the floor before saying. "Discord, why are you riding on Angel?"

"I was giving them entertainment, didn't you not hear me before! The author wrote; 'I demand entertainment!' Sombra commanded as Discord smiled. 'Entertainment. you say! I'll give you entertainment and smother you with it!'. See! right there in the text." Discord explained, flashing a piece of paper at Fluttershy, showing the Pegasus the script. Discord smiled. "Oooh! It's time for Sombra tap dancing solo!"

"It is?!" the black unicorn asked. "Give me that!"

Discord handed him the sheet. Sombra looked over the piece of paper and gasped.

"It is! Well, guess I got no other choice but to do it."

Sombra stood up and started to dance. Tirek laughed as a lady walked into the room. She had a white polo shirt with jeans and white sneakers. She wore a nametag that said SonicCraftFan99. Her black hair was short and her brown eyes stared furiously at Discord.

"Discord!" snapped SCF99. "You're gonna ruin this chapter if you keep breaking the fourth wall!"

"The wall's still up." Chrysalis responded as the lord of chaos slapped himself.

"Either way, stop mentioning the script!" said the girl as Discord saluted.

"Yes ma'am!"

The girl walked out of view as the five continued the scene. Sombra laid back in exhaustion as he finished his tap dancing and Tirek caught his breath from all the laughing.

"That was rich." the centaur said, wiping the tears from his eyes. Discord smiled as he looked as the script.

"And now, for the commercial break!"

The room went black before Discord came out again in a suit with his hands behind his back. He spoke.

"This production is brought to you by The Hayburger, it's filled with greasy deliciousness in every bite. Now back to the show!"

The lights came back on in the room to see the villains and a confused Fluttershy. She wasn't sure what exactly what was going on. First, Discord shows her a 'script'. Next a weird person came out of nowhere talking about a 'fourth wall'. Finally, the lights went out suddenly and was completely black even though the sun was still out.

"What is going on?" the Pegasus had to ask as Discord beamed.

"Why my dear Fluttershy, we are on a TV show!"

"I thought this was a fanfic..." Chrysalis mentioned as Discord giggled.

"It's that too!"

"That doesn't make sense!" Sombra shouted as the draconequus smirked.

"There's no fun in making sense that's why I'm here! To destroy sense forever!"

He snapped his finger, causing a dummy of a pony to appear. It was white and it had the word; Sense on his butt where his cutie mark would be. Discord smiled before diving his enlarged tooth in the dummy's cloth skin and tore it into pieces. He smiled before announcing.

"I have now destroyed sense, you may applaud."

Everyone stayed quiet as Fluttershy stared dumbfounded at her friend. Of course, she knew he was the Lord of Chaos but this is ridiculous. She decide to just ignore craziness of the living room and just go make dinner as the other applauded the "sense-destroyer" As Fluttershy chopped the vegetables for a salad she was preparing for tonight's meal a loud explosion was heard from the living room. She quickly raced to the scene to see a large hole in her cottage and the three caged villains released.

"What's going on here? Why did you all destroy my cottage?"

"Sorry Fluttershy." Discord said apologetically, snapping his finger causing the three villains to be put on leashes. "But the guys just wanted to stretch their legs so I'm walking them."

"I guess that will be alright." she said as Discord left with his three leashed friends. As they left, she mumbled. "That doesn't explain why there's a hole in my cottage."


	4. Lets Pony Up The Feud

**A fun little chapter I've thought about for a while! I hope you enjoy!**

The villains, Fluttershy and Angel were sitting on the couch, bored out of their minds.

After the walk and scaring a few ponies to the point of passing out (Lily especially), Discord had decided to take some necessary precautions to make sure the creatures didn't pose a threat to the residents of Ponyville.

Sombra had a metal cuff attached to his horn to prevent magical access, Chrysalis had a muzzle that covered her nose and mouth (she was still able to breathe but not that well), and Tirek had on a huge metal cap that covered both of his large horns. Overall, they looked absolutely ridiculous.

Everypony sitting in the little cottage was enjoying the afternoon with sips of tea and bites of sugar cookies until the draconequus broke the silence, a dazzling smile on his face.

"You guys wanna play a game?" he asked out of the blue.

"No." the unicorn huffed, not giving anyone else a chance to reply.

"Come on guys! It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Please!?" he begged, floating on his hands and knees.

"N-"

The king was cut off with Angel slapping his paw on his muzzle to silence the unicorn. Then, he nodded his head to Fluttershy, who nodded to Discord. He snapped his claw and the room changed in appearance.

~I~I~

A huge crowd of ponies stood in the auditorium of the room, cheering and stomping their hooves on the ground in anticipation. On the edges of the stage stood four cameras catching all the action. On stage stood an empty row of five microphones on each side. Behind that was a screen that displayed 'Mane Six' on one side and 'Villains' on the other with a curtain below them. In the back stood a table with two microphones and buzzers on both sides. The stomping stopped and changed to rhythmic clapping.

Spike's voice suddenly boomed from the speakers overhead. "It's time to play Family Feud!" he shouted. The camera turned to the right where the curtain revealed itself to show five of the Mane Six: Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. They were surrounded by a similar background to the fields of Ponyville. Their poses were similar to that picture Celestia was staring at in the season one theme. "The heroes of all Equestria that gives every moment of their time to fight with one another, it's the Mane Six Family!"

They trotted out of the area of the curtain and cheered, running towards their post by the table of microphones. The camera then turned to the left as the dragon continued.

"The oddballs who are only seen for one episode before going into the recesses of Lauren Faust's mind to rot and die, it's the Villains Family!" the curtain fell off and the five of them: Discord, Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek and, surprisingly, The Mane-iac ran up to their table and four out of the five of the Mane Six gasped.

"Twi! I thought you locked them away!" Applejack shouted, pointing to the three bad guys that were recently put in cages.

The purple alicorn turned her attention to the yellow pegasus, who lightly gulped. "Fluttershy, I thought I told you to not to let them loose!"

"I didn't!" she shouted (for her limit of shouting anyways). "Discord did!"

"What did I tell you folks!?" Spike's voice came out comically, making the audience laugh. "What did I tell you?"

"Spike!" Twilight shouted in disbelief. "Where are you? Where did you go?"

"A more important question is," Rainbow butted in, flying up above four of her friends. "where are we?!"

"Yeah!" AJ agreed. "And where's Pinkie?"

"And now, here's your hostess," the baby dragon shouted, ignoring all of the questions. "You know her, you love her, you wanna throw her in a sack and take her home with ya, it's Pinkie Pie!"

The mentioned party pony bounced onto the stage with a brown tuxedo and a crimson tie on. She beamed at the camera and stared at the set of flashcards that she held with the bang of her hair. She then went back to staring into the camera and stating to the audience both at home and in the auditorium.

"Hi there everypony! I'm your hosty-wosty Pinkie Pie and welcome to the feud!" she then bounced to the table where the standoff takes place and smirked. "We got no time to waste so lets start a faceoff!" she turned to the right and the left semi-frantically. "Bring me Twilight! Bring me Discord!"

Twilight trotted up to the front while Discord danced merrily. Once they got there, they shook hands (hoof and claw) and looked at the host, waiting for the question.

"Alrighty guys! We asked a hundred ponies-"

"Which isn't possible." the ailcorn interrupted. "You can't ask a hundred ponies that quickly."

"Shut up Twilight and let Pinkie finish!" the draconequus snapped, glaring at the princess before turning to the pink party pony. "Go ahead!"

"We asked a hundred ponies!" she exclaimed. "Top six answers are on the board!" she pointed to the screen up front with six covered answers showing. She cleared her throat. "What are the names of the main cast of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?" both creatures slammed on their buzzers but the lavender pony got there first. "Yes Twilight?"

"Spike the Dragon!" she declared with a smile. Her four friends in the background clapped their hooves, following her lead with the answer.

Pinkie nodded and turned to the screen, displaying the covered answers. "Show me Spike the Dragon!" she exclaimed only for a buzzer and a red X to be shown on the screen. Once it turned back to normal, Twilight's mouth went ajar. "Oh, it's not up there." she turned to the draconequus. "Discord?"

"Scratching post!" he exclaimed as everyone on his side, except Mane-iac gave him a confused look. She was the only one over there clapping her hooves repetitively.

"What a MANE-RAISING answer!" the comic book villain declared as the other three criminals turned to her with their quizzical looks. "What? It is!"

"Okay...Show me scratching post!" the host declared, pointing a pink hoof at the television screen as the number one answer flipped over to show Discord's response and fifty-seven points next to it.

Everyone on stage but Pinkie, the draconequus, and Mane-iac stared aghast at the board. How exactly was that an answer!? None of their names were Scratching Post! They should receive a foul of something but nonetheless the game went on.

"Pass or play?"

"We're gonna pass." he said, flying back to his spot as Pinkie dragged a shocked Twilight back to her area with a few tugs on her mane before walking over to Applejack.

"Applejack, how are you this fine evening? What do you do for a living?"

The farm pony blinked. "Shouldn't ya know that Pinkie?"

She shook her head and stated happily. "I bumped my head last week and I forgot about everything!" she blinked and looked around with bamboozled eyes. "Where am I? Who am I? What is this place? Where did all these ponies come from? Am I a pony?" she then looked at the tangerine pony with her normally chipper mood. "So, where do you work?"

"On a apple farm...?" she asked, really confused with what was going on.

"So, not a fruit farm?"

"Just an apple farm."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure? Because if you worked on an apple farm, then why is your cutie mark a bunch of cherries?"

Applejack turned to her flank, which wasn't fazed in the slightest. It still showed three apples like it was suppose to. She glared at the curly haired pony in front of her and stated blankly. "These are apples..."

"What are the names of the mane cast of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?" she asked, ignoring her friend's comment.

"Simple-" she started before Pinkie shouted.

"Show me simple!" she shouted, revealing the number six answer and three points.

"Huh?"

Pinkie trotted over to Rarity, who stared at the pink pony rather confusingly. "Hey there Rarity! How are you? What do you do for a living?"

"Well...I." she replied, trying her best to get over the confusion of the situation. "I am the proud owner of Carousal Boutique."

"Wowwie! You run a carnival AND a boutique!? How do you do it Rare?"

"No Pinkie, I run a-"

"What are the names of the main cast of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?" the party planner interrupted as the albino unicorn sighed.

"To be honest, I...don't know?"

"Show me 'I...don't know?'!" The buzzer went off and a red X appeared on the screen.

The host then bounced on over to Rainbow Dash, who was doing exercises as if there was no tomorrow. She was determined in getting an answer on that board if it was the last thing she'd ever do. Fluttershy was staring at her fillyhood friend rather oddly but nonetheless just went with it. The cyan Pegasus then got on her feet and smiled for the camera.

"Alright RD, you got one strike. Answer the question."

"That's easy! One of the answers is-" she was cut off by two giant X's appearing on her face. She growled in frustration as Pinkie and Discord laughed it up.

The party pony then moved to the timid Pegasus and said. "Hiya Flutters!"

"Hi." she answered shyly, hiding behind the table so that only her turquoise eyes, her ears, and the top of her mane could be seen. Pinkie saw her friend's fright and nodded in understanding. She then turned to the draconequus on the other side and did a 'come here' motion with her hoof. Once he did this, the Mane-iac gasped.

"How MAD! He's working for the enemy! Quick ugly guy with arms, grab him while the unicorn with the beautiful mane blasts him with his...his laser thingies!"

Chrysalis shook her head sadly as Tirek looked at himself in the mirror and began to cry while Sombra smiled in modest adoration, staring into a mirror as well. The comic book villain huffed and tackled the lord of chaos, which was a rather impressive move since he was on the other side of the room.

While a brawl between the two of them was going on, Pinkie smiled at the camera. "Sorry folks, we're gonna have a slight intermission. We'll be right back after these messages."

The room darkened and a spotlight turned on with Fluttershy and Discord. The Pegasus was shaking like a leaf and looking at the camera frightfully while the draconequus looked at it with confidence. A suave voice then came out of the speaker that sounded more like a adult male rather than Spike's childish sound.

_"Do you like Fluttercord?"_ it said.

Suddenly, the lord of chaos snapped his fingers and they were in formal attire. The yellow winged pony had on a white wedding gown and the chaos maker was wearing a tuxedo and a red and grey stripe tie. He then put her in his arms, bridal style. She blushed as he gave the camera a smirk.

_"Do you like mayonnaise?"_

Without warning, the two were drenched head to toe with the white substance.

_"Then come out to the Canterlot Skating Rink next Saturday for Fluttercord on Mayo! From 2 pm-8 pm: enjoy free admission, food and of course mayonnaise."_

The stage turned back to normal and the hostess beamed to the camera. "Now let's review the answers." she turned to the board. "Number five!"

The answer flipped over and everypony except Pinkie said it. "Nausea!"

"Four!"

"Imposter!"

"Three!"

"Applejack!"

"Two!"

"Twinkle Sparkless!"

"Yes! Ma name's up there" the tangerine pony cheered in glee as everyone else on her team stared unbelievingly at the board. Twilight then blurted out.

"Hey that's not how you spell my-"

"Alright guys, show's over!" a janitor pony said as he began cleaning up all the mayonnaise that was put on the set earlier. "Everypony get out!"

***sighs* Another happy ending! Well, I hope you liked it!**

**~Shadsys Teddy signing out!**


	5. A Happy Anniversary

**Hey guys, this chapter is a few days after the two year anniversary since Discord became reformed (sure, he messed that up at the end of the fourth season but we'll let that slide). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

The cottage was quiet. Everyone was doing nothing except for Discord who was hitting a large piñata that he made appear in the middle of the room. The colorful horse was so large that no one can move from their seats unless Discord moved the pinata. The Pegasus sighed before asking her friend.

"Why is there a piñata in my living room?"

"It's your birthday Fluttershy!" the lord bellowed, sprinkling plastic confetti over her head. She looked up at him, puzzled.

"But it's not my-"

He stopped the Pegasus' sentence by saying. "Shush, shush, shush!" and pressing his lion paw against her mouth.

"Now," Discord started, grinning proudly. "what should we do first?"

"We can eat some cake and ice cream until we get stuffed then we could take a nap." Sombra suggested as the lord of chaos took out a notebook and said.

"Nope. That's not until later. Oh!"

Discord smiled before flying over to Fluttershy and blindfolded her. She was still confused but still went with it. The creature then snapped his fingers causing everything to disappear except for the couch. They were outside on a large hill that almost looked a mountain covered in snow.

"Surprise!" Discord cheered as he unfolded her eyes. Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh my!"

Tirek asked. "What are we even supposed to be doing?"

"My favorite game called Couch Sled!" the creature cheered as all the other villains stared blankly at him except for Fluttershy would sat on the couch, covering her eyes.

"Come on guys, it's fun!" Discord beamed. "Fluttershy can try it first!"

The creature then shoved the Pegasus off the edge of the hill and she screamed all the way down even though a mouse probably didn't hear it. The couch flipped as it went down, spinning and breaking as it tumbled. Discord smiled.

"She looks like she's having a blast!"

"Sure she does.." Chrysalis responded as the couch went out of view. Discord then snapped his fingers and teleported the group back home. Even Fluttershy was send back too though she was bruised badly. The couch was also and covered almost entirely in duct tape.

"What now?" the lord of chaos asked, eager for something else. Fluttershy then stated.

"How about we just stay inside."

"Not an option!" Discord exclaimed before snapping his fingers. They appeared to be in the middle of the ocean and were in a wide canoe. Discord was missing from the group however so they can't leave. The word Jaws appeared over their heads in big capital letters as some suspenseful music played.

A shark fin peered over the water as Chrysalis started row as fast as she could with the oars.

"Row faster!" Sombra commanded her as if she was a peasant. The queen yelled back.

"Do you want to row then?!"

The king shook his head as Chrysalis smirked and rowed a bit faster. The shark tailed behind, swimming towards then and once he got close bit the end of the boat where Fluttershy was napping. The underwater mammal ate off most of her hair as he bit the side of the boat.

Lord Tirek laughed to himself as he looked at the pony with most of her hair gone and some parts of her scalp showing. He then yelped as the shark bit into his side of the boat and he moved closer to Sombra.

Everyone began looking ahead, unaware that the end of the boat was sinking into the water with the Pegasus in its grasp. The shark then swallowed her along with the end of the boat as the rest of the boat began to sink. They all panicked as they then appeared back in the living room with Discord. Fluttershy, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Discord asked as the lord and king shrugged. Chrysalis exclaimed.

"Maybe the shark got her!"

"Tirek was supposed to watch her." Sombra stated as Tirek yelled.

"Why ME?!"

"Because you was back there with her to begin with!" the king said sharply.

Tirek sighed. "Oh yeah."

"Well where is she?!" the creature asked before looking all around the cottage for her. Once he scanned the place he plopped on the duct tape couch in defeat. He then cried.

"I LOST Fluttershy! My one true friend who understood my CHAOS! She's gone and it's ALL MY FAULT!"

Suddenly the shark came into the room and puked up the Pegasus before disappearing again. Discord smiled.

"Thanks Peggy!"

"I need to take a shower." Fluttershy said blankly before heading up the stairs. Tirek laughed as Chrysalis and Sombra just rolled their eyes. Discord smiled before whispered.

"Guys, I have to tell you a secret."

"What?" the other lord asked as the lord of chaos answered.

"It's not really Fluttershy's birthday…"

Tirek gasped in surprise as the other two villains slapped themselves in their faces. Discord smiled and continued to whisper.

"it's our anniversary!"

"Anniversary for what?" the queen questioned as the creature responded.

"This is for when we first became friends back in Season three! It's been two years since then!"

"Well why doesn't she know?" Sombra asked.

Discord smiled. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise!"

The shower stopped running as Discord gasped. "SHE'S COMING!"

He snapped his fingers as the room as the room became decorated and dark. He then shoved the villains behind the couch even though Tirek's horns were peering over it. Fluttershy stared at the scene in confusion as she walked down the steps assiduously making sure she doesn't trip.

She turned on the lights as Discord, Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek, Peggy and Pinkie Pie came out of hiding. "Surprise!" The lord of chaos and the pink pony cheered as Sombra sighed.

"Can we eat some cake now?!"

"No!" Discord snapped before walking over to Fluttershy. "Happy anniversary!"

"Already!?" Fluttershy squeaked before rushing to the calendar. "Oh my, it is! I thought it was next week! Sorry Discord."

"It's okay! I already have everything I want!" the creature smiled, hugging Fluttershy close. "Magic powers, Peggy and you Fluttershy."

The Pegasus smiled as the shark joined the hug. Tirek, Pinkie and Chrysalis began to cry as Sombra walked over to the cake and began eating before saying.

"You all are saps."


	6. Off to Fairytale Land pt 1

**Sorry about the break, I'm back with a new chapter! This is gonna be a long tale full of romance, adventure, and children's fairytales but you'll find out more when you read. Enjoy!**

Fluttershy smiled as the baby mice cheered. She had just finished reading a fairy tale to the little critters and they really enjoyed it. Discord was on the sidelines with the other villains, who were all bored out of their minds. Heck, Sombra had even fell asleep with his head in his container of ice cream, which was halfway empty.

The pegasus turned to the assorted bunch as the little mice walked home with their mom. She frowned. "What's the matter? Didn't you guys like the story?"

"No!" they all replied, which woke the unicorn king out of his slumber, his face covered in the melting concoction.

"It was too tedious." the centaur huffed, his arms crossed.

"Too boring." Chrysalis agreed, rubbing her empty stomach.

"We need true entertainment!" the unicorn yelled, rubbing the hints of drool and sleep from his face.

The timid pony put a hoof to her chin as an idea came to Discord's mind. He exclaimed. "Why don't we change the story?"

Everypony stared at him in utter confusion and tackled interest. What was he thinking? Something magical, they presumed as the draconequus held up his paw and snapped. Next thing they knew, the living room was gone and they were surrounding in bright nothingness.

Fluttershy looked around. "What is this?"

"We are inside the book of fairytales." The draconequus smiled as he flew over to the white wall adjacent from the others. Although they was no door frame to be spoken of, five black doorknobs stuck out to the wall. "Five different stories, five of us. The task is to change the story you go into as much as possible before it reaches midnight."

"What?!" Fluttershy squeaked. "I don't want to change the fairytales! They're beautiful the way they are!"

"We're in!" the other three villains piped, running over to the door of their choice: Sombra in the middle, Tirek on the far right and Chrysalis on the far left.

"Discord, I don't think this is such a good idea..."

"Come on Fluttershy! It'll be fun!" the creature piped, flying to the door inbetween the changeling and the unicorn.

"I-I don't-"

Sombra opened the vacant door on the right of him and shouted. "Oh no! Angel's in there! And he's in trouble!"

Fluttershy squeaked and ran through the door without hesitation. The unicorn cackled as he opened his own door and went though, the others did the same.

* * *

><p>The king opened his eyes to find himself in the woods. He blinked and noticed that nobody was with him. All was quiet except for the sounds of animal life. As he inspected himself, he realized that he was wearing a dress and his mane was straightened and trim a little.<p>

He trotted forward and looked around at all the little critters scampering about and feeling free. He sighed happily as he bend down and lightly petting a passing bunny...wait.

What was he doing?! He was a a great and powerful king not a dirty peasant that played with animals! He got back up and stamped a hoof down harshly on the grassy grounds causing the animals to scurry away. He frowned, feeling the critters' distress. He had no clue what he was doing but he knew the story had something to do with his rather kind behavior.

Why did he choose this story?!

"Come out sweet creatures. I won't hurt you." He said sweetly but covered his mouth to realize a girl voice came out. He felt his muzzle and he knew that he indeed turning into a mare.

He sighed as a baby raccoon poked its head out of the burrow and sniffed his hoof cautiously. He slowly crept out as the king-turned mare smiled warmly and rubbed the little one's head. As this happened, the others came out of their hiding spots and gather around the mare. He giggled as the voice in his head groaned in annoyance.

"You all are so cute and friendly! I'm Sombra White! Could you tell me where I can stay for a while? I'm quite lost."

The little deer nodded as it pranced ahead, the others following. Sombra skipped along behind them, singing merrily all the way.

But unknown to the unicorn, someone was watching in the shadows. It grinned wickedly as it then disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p>"Little Red! Little Red!"<p>

Chrysalis opened his eyes to a red and pink bedroom. Too girly for her taste, she added as she got up and saw Fluttershy on the edge of the bed, a basket in her hoof.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" she asked as she covered her mouth. Her voice sounded like a child! Then she turned to her hooves to see no holes to be spoken of and her limbs were shorter. Something weird was definitely going on.

"Silly Red, I'm your mother. I'm always here!" she said, patting the black filly's long blue mane. "Now hurry up and get dressed. I have a very important task for you to do." and with that, the pegasus had gone out of the room.

Chrysalis blinked but regardless jumped out of bed and took the red hood from off of her dresser. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and noted that she was absolutely short. Probably even shorter than Applejack's sister. The filly shrugged it off and trotted downstairs to meet a bowl of cereal on the table and the basket that Fluttershy had earlier.

As she sat down, she saw her 'mom' brewing herself a cup of coffee. She went back over to her daughter and sat down. "Now sweetie, you have a very important assignment to do today." the older pony stated as the filly ate her food, intently listening to what needed to be said. "Your Nana Sombra is sick. She needs these goodies in order to feel better. But I'm really busy with errands to go. Could you please do me this favor as to send these to her?"

In her right mind, the changing would've said no but since she in this predicament as to following most of the lines in the story, she had to say "Yes mother."

"Oh good. But you need to be careful. The big bad draconequus is out there and he wants nothing more but to get his hands on those delicious treats. Keep them safe okay?"

"Yes mother."

"Thank you so much. I'll make sure to give you something extra special when you get back."

Chrysalis smiled as she grabbed the basket, kissed her mother goodbye and she was off, skipping merrily to Nana's.

* * *

><p>"Tirek! Get down here! Angel's eating my vegetables!"<p>

The centaur jumped out of bed without a moment's thought and rushed downstairs to see Chrysalis, now a unicorn, hitting a white cow that's head was in the fridge. He ran over to the creature and noticed that he was shorter than before.

Nonetheless, he began to pet the cow as he turned towards the boy and licked his face. Tirek giggled as the unicorn mare scowled. "Tirek, my son, I've had enough of that accursed cow! He's eating our entire lawn, refuses to give us our milk, and worse of all, he stinks! Take him to the market, we're low on money anyways!"

"But momma, I don't wanna get rid of him." he replied as Angel nuzzled the centaur's cheek. "He's my friend."

"I don't care if he was your deadbeat father! Get rid of him!"

Tirek whimpered but sighed and followed his mom's orders. He walked out the door of his home and of to the market. He wished there was something he could do to keep his beloved pet, no matter how much his brain told him that he was a stupid smelly animal, but whether he thought was futile. She's just find out sooner or later and he'll end up getting punished.

"Hey kid."

The centaur turned around to see a figure in the shadow of an alley. Tirek walked over to it as it revealed its face to be none other than Discord. His paw was behind his back as a grin plastered his face.

"What's a fella like you doing out here?"

"Um..." the kid shuddered. "I-I'm trying to get rid of this cow."

"I'll take it! And..." he pulled out his paw and showed off three green beans. "you can have these."

"Beans...?"

Discord threw the beans up into the air and caught it with the back of his claw. "Not just any beans. MAGIC beans."

"Magic?" the centaur's eyes glimmered at this. The draconequus nodded, tossed the beans in the kid's hands and was off in a flash, the cow going with him. Tirek stared at them for a while before placing them in his jacket and trotting home.

**~I~I~**

**This ends the first part of this chapter. I'm gonna still be writing the next chapter until this adventure ends and then it'll be my sister's turn. Now without another word, I'm gone!**

**~Shadsys Teddy**


	7. Off to Fairytale Land pt 2

**Part two, come at you! **

Sombra and the animals stopped once they reached a small cabin across from the creek nearby. She smiled and waved as the critters left, leaving her alone.

"My, what a cute little home! I wonder what kind of creatures live here." the unicorn asked as she squeezed through the small door to noticed that the abode was much larger from the inside. She was able to stand up without hitting the ceiling and began to look around.

The cabin was nice. It had a table with seven small chairs around it resembling the dining area. Next to that was a little pot beside a sink. Seven beds were also placed far off in the left of the large room. There was also a huge empty area to probably resemble the living room since the fireplace was nearby.

She yawned as she moved towards the beds. "Golly, I'm sleepy. These creatures won't mind me taking a nap in one of the beds, would they?"

Sombra made herself comfortable and went into a deep sleep, not hearing the door creak open soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to grandma's house with a basket full of goodies!" Chrysalis sang as she skipped towards the woods.<p>

As she went back to humming, she noticed that the bright and happy sunlight had dissipated. Even though she could still see it through the trees, most of it couldn't be seen. She looked around as she stopped her jovial prancing and went to walking, almost tiptoeing.

She was scared (not entirely due to her conscious telling her that she's been in scarier situations) but that wasn't stopping her from getting to Nana's. Her mother had told her stories about a brave warrior named Pinkie Pie who would giggle so the ghosties would go away. The filly pondered this but simply denying it since she knew that this was reality and that laughing at ghosts would just make them angry.

Suddenly, Chrysalis stopped to hear the crunching of leaves behind her. Her eyes widened as she began to run. But she stopped as something flew by her face and stood in the way of her path. The earth pony began to back up slowly as the red eyes of the figure flashed to look at her. She gulped.

"Please don't hurt me!"

Suddenly, a snap was heard and more sunlight began to shine through the trees. The filly looked up to see the creature that her mom had told her to stay away from. Discord bowed his head and said. "Good morning little girl. Where are you going on this fine day?"

Chrysalis blinked and wiped the tears that were staring to form in her eyes. In her head, she cursed herself for almost shedding tears as the little filly replied. "I'm going to see my Nana. She's really sick."

"Oh, poor Nana." the draconequus sympathized as he leaned towards the basket and sniffed it. "Cookies, I presume."

The girl smacked the basket against the creature's head as she huffed. "Those aren't for you! There for Nana!"

"And how would cookies make her feel better?" he asked blankly as he licked his lips. "She probably won't even eat them. Let me have them so they won't go to waste-"

"No!" and as such, she whacked him with the basket again and ran off, the creature flying behind her. She shrieked. "Help!"

* * *

><p>"Why is this mare sleeping in my bed!" a voice huffed as Sombra popped an eye open.<p>

"Quiet Grumpy, you may wake her up." another voice said. "Which adds the question as to how she got out here to begin with."

"Maybe she's lost..." the third voice suggested, it being rather quieter than the other two. "Poor thing..."

"Can we keep her Doc?" a chipper voice asked. "Please? Please!"

"Hush up Happy." Grumpy threatened. "Or I'll give you a piece of my mind!"

"Aww, how thoughtful."

The unicorn fully awoken and shrieked when she saw seven small centaurs crowding her. They all screamed and six of them ran in all directions. One of them, who were sleeping by her back hooves, had woken up to look at her sleepily.

"Who are you?" he asked, rubbing one of his white eyes.

"I'm Sombra White." she replied, rubbing the small creature's head. "Is this where you live?"

He nodded. "Yep." then yawned. "I'm Sleepy Centaur."

"Please to meet you."

The other centaurs wasted no time as to walk up to the unicorn. They all looked similar (and cuter may I add) to Tirek but had a few differences. For one, they were all REALLY short, if you hadn't known that already. They all wore hats that laid between their horns and they had shorter beards (minus Dopey, who did have one at all).

Sombra smiled as she looked at the other six creatures. "And who might you all be?"

Happy chuckled as he bounced in front of her. "I'm Happy!" he greeted as he got off the bed and went towards Grumpy, who was crossing his arms and glaring at her. "That's Grumpy." he pointed to Doc, who was cleaning off his yellow rimmed glasses. "That's Doc." He then went over and hugged the centaur that was hiding behind the aforementioned one. "This is Bashful."

"Hi..." Bash waved shyly as he went back to hiding behind Doc.

"This is Sneezey." Happy said, pointing over to the centaur that was blowing his nose. He went over to another one beside him. "And Dopey."

Dopey whistled and waved to her merrily.

"And we're..."

"The Seven Centaurs!" all of them piped as Sombra clapped her hooves.

"It's wonderful to meet all of you, i'm Sombra White."

"We heard..." Grumpy snarled.

Doc glared at him as he smiled towards the mare. "You'll have to excuse Grumpy, he'll a little...well"

"Grumpy." White giggled as the mad centaur nodded.

"Especially since you're in my bed."

"Goodness, I'm so sorry." she stepped out of the bed. She then smiled towards him. "It was very comfortable may I add."

Grumpy simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"BEANS! How would that get us more food?!"<p>

Tirek's ears drooped at his mother's yells. He hated when this happened. He did something right but not efficient enough for praises. All he got was scowling to the point where his ears fell off metaphorically speaking.

"Tirek, you were suppose to get money! Not stupid beans!"

"But momma, you told me to get rid of Angel. And I did." the centaur replied.

"That's right, but you were suppose to get us money! Now go to your room!" the mare huffed as she walked over to the stove and threw a cabbage in the pot of boiling water that sat there. "And no boiled cabbage for you."

He sighed as he walked upstairs to his room and threw the magic beans out of his bedroom window. He laid on his pillow and went to sleep, unaware of the magic that the beans were creating outside.

* * *

><p>Discord opened his eyes to the sound of thunder and pounding rain outside. He felt the comfy armchair he was sitting in when he noticed that he had white hooves instead of his eagle claw and lion paw. He merely shrugged as he got up and walked towards the mirror on the other side of the room. Once he did, he screamed.<p>

"I'm Prince Blueblood!" the unicorn wailed as a loud knock came from the door.

He turned as he noticed that Twilight, dressed in a maid's uniform, went to go get it. As she opened the door, she took a quick glance at the prince before seeing Zecora standing there.

"Good evening madam and welcome to Blueblood Manor. How may I assist you?"

"Good afternoon as to you too." the zebra bowed. "I may ask, where is the prince who blood may be blue?"

"He is right here." the lavender unicorn acknowledged as the stallion nervously stepped forward. "Sir, this lady would like to speak with you."

He simply nodded as the maid made her departure. Discord gulped. He was still overwhelmed by the fact that he was now in a different pony's body and worse of all was that he was now Blueblood. He didn't like the prince in the slightest, especially since he was the one that got him kicked out of the castle to begin with. But he had to wonder how such a snobby brat would be in relation with the most elegant princess in all of Equestria. He coughed. Not like he liked Celestia or anything...

"Oh hello there, what can I do for you this evening?" he asked, rather politely.

Zecora smiled. "I was hoping you would let me stay before this terrible storm decides to take me away."

The unicorn blinked as he looked down at the enchantress' muddy hooves. He cringed at the thought of those...things stepping onto his waxed floors and simply shook his head. No way was she stepping foot into this establishment! Even if it was raining anvils out there, again metaphorically speaking.

He wasn't able to say anything for the zebra hissed. "How DARE you not let me in! You have no IDEA where I-"

She was cut off by the albino unicorn slamming the door shut. he then stepped back as the castle began to glow. It wasn't long until the prince was knocked unconscious.

**~I~I~**

**That's the end of this part! I hope you guys liked it! **

**The next part is the finale (maybe...) and it's gonna be pretty long (again maybe.).**

**See you guys next time! ~S.T.**


End file.
